


Lip-syncers

by wanderseeing



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderseeing/pseuds/wanderseeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another regular team bonding night, in which there is Finding Nemo, Whitney Houston and impromptu rock-out sessions at 3 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip-syncers

**Author's Note:**

> So I set up an Avengers Bonding Night playlist in my iPod.
> 
> I don't know why.
> 
> Then this fic came.
> 
> What am I doing with my life.

Everyone had been incredibly focused on the movie playing when it suddenly paused.

"What the---JARVIS, what happened? JARVIS, KEEP IT PLAYING WHY DID YOU PAUSE IT."

"TONY TONY TONY PLAY IT OH MY GOD TONY THAT IS A CLIFFHANGER I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TONY WHAT THE FUCK MAKE IT PLAY TONY."

"Clint, oh my God, shut up, it's not like you're the only one, Jesus."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, NAT, _I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO NEMO_!"

"I AGREE WITH BROTHER CLINT, THE SMALL FISH SEEMS TO BE IN A PRECARIOUS SITUATION AND WE MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT."

Bruce only nodded and grabbed himself another handful of popcorn.

"Umm...Tony?"

Tony turned to look at Steve, who was snuggled up next to him.

"Are the....are the divers going to take Nemo away?"

Bring on the kicked-puppy look.

"Aww, hell no, Steve. Don't give me that face. Don't cry. C'mon. JARVIS, give us mercy here, what's going on?"

"It is 3 o'clock in the morning, sir. You asked me to set a certain song as an alarm."

"Song? What so---"

_' If I should stay, I would only be in your way.'_

"Holy fuck, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Clint, it is."

_'So I'll go, and I know, I will think of you every step of the way.'_

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS THIS IS MY JAM. THIS IS TOTALLY MY JAM. NAT, GIVE ME YOUR BRUSH."

"Break one bristle, and you're dead." Natasha muttered, tossing the brush to Clint, who was already standing on the coffee table.

"Oh, I am so not missing this. Steve, pass me the remote, we've got a concert coming up."

Tony wiggled out of Steve's embrace and got onto the coffee table ("Wow, this is sturdy, gotta love me some antiques."), locking arms with Clint.

"JARVIS, skip to  _the part_ **.** "

The sound of that single drum beat was they're all too familiar cue before the two gathered in a deep breath, and---

**_"AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEYAAAAAAAY WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUOOUUUUAAAAAAY WILL AAAALWAYS LOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUU AAAAAAAY WILL AAAAALWAYS LOVE YOUUU AY WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUOOOUUUUAAAY WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUOOOUUUUAYY AY WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOVE YOUUUU!!!!"_ **

Tony and Clint dived into the cushions and blankets for a knee-slide, holding their impromptu mics in the air, twin smiles on their faces as they stood and bowed, watching everyone else clapping and laughing their hearts out.

Team bonding nights were the best.


End file.
